The Second Piece: A New Dawn Part VI
And now I hereby take the lucky 1,777th article! Hugeo continues running down a hall. And yes, we'll get to be with him longer, so play some epic music in your head. However, Hugeo soon runs into more Marines. They take aim at him. Marine: Quickly, men! Shoot to kill! Hugeo: Wait a second...if I can become magma then... The Marines shoot at Hugeo. However, Hugeo turns his body into magma, and he becomes invulnerable to all the bullets hitting him. The bullets soon melt, and the Marines stare in shock and fear. Marine: This Devil's Fruit...is there any way to stop it? Hugeo: OUTTA MY WAY! Hugeo runs forward, most of his body still made of magma. Fearing the magma, the Marines jump out of the way. Meanwhile, Drimble prepares to leave the prison again. Drimble: I had better make sure that your friend is captured once and for all, so you'll be on your own for the rest of your life...which is to say around 30 seconds. Sayonara! He leaves. The water in Issac and Drew's cell is near their necks, and they can hardly move. Drew: Please...Hugeo! Meanwhile, Hugeo turns the corner and descends through a revolving staircase. However, since it's the only way to get to the prisons, the Commander has ordered some company for him. Danver: Don't try anything more. It'll only result in your ruin! Hugeo turns his fist into magma and swings at Danver. However, the lieutenant grabs his upper arm and puts Hugeo in a chokehold. More Marines come down the stairs, and Hugeo is surrounded on all sides. Danver: You use that power any longer and you will die. Hugeo, fearing for his life, quickly surveys his surroundings, until he lays eyes on the floor. Danver: Let's move, men! Suddenly, Hugeo screams and turns both of his arms into magma. Before Danver can react, Hugeo punches the stairs, causing them to crumble and collapse. He, Danver, and several Marines fall down, down with the crumbling stairs, until they hit the floor. However, while Danver and the Marines hit the floor and stay their, Hugeo falls arms-first and falls through the roof. Danver: Gah...that kid... Meanwhile, the water level in the cell has gone higher than Issac and Drew's mouths, and they desperately hold their breath, though they are near their limits. Suddenly, Hugeo comes through the ceiling, and all hell breaks loose. Hugeo, falling at an angle, breaks through the cell door before landing hard on the ground. The water rushes out of the broken door, and Issac and Drew breathe again. Drew: Oh my god, we're saved! We still have these shackles on though... Issac: That shouldn't be a problem...it appears as if we have our powers back! Issac turns his arms into a monkey's arms, and slips out of his binds. He then looks around for keys, and after finding them unlocks Drew's binds. Kal: Hey, how 'bout a little hand here, huh? Issac: Give me one good reason why I should let you out. Kal: Hmmm, let's see...you're deep within the Marine base, where hundreds of Marines are looking to kill you on sight? You suck at fighting and you need an experienced bodyguard? Drew: Sounds good enough for me! *Takes the keys from Issac and unlocks Kal's cell. Kal: Oh, it's so good to be free again! *Examines Drew* Say, little lady, you're even prettier than I imagined you to be! *Drew slaps him* Kal: Owww...you're fiery, too! I like that! *Drew slaps him again* Issac: Hugeo? Are you OK? Hugeo: Yeah, I'll be fine...But first I want to know, why did you save me? Issac: Uhhhhh...well, because we needed an escape route..? Hugeo: Yeah, but why me? Issac: Look. I may not like the Marines, but you do. I couldn't let you ruin your chances of joining them. I may not like it, but it is your dream. Hugeo: Yeah...but I doubt the Marines will accept me now, and given what they've done, I'm not exactly sure... Issac: Friends? Hugeo: Friends. Drew: Uhh, hate to break up this bonding time, but we need to get out of here, and fast! Unless you like being drowned? Hugeo: Oh yeah. Issac: I hear footsteps coming toward the entrance! Is there any other way to escape? Kal: The Marine prisons only have two ways out: the door, or death. Drew: Wait, look! It's an air vent! *Points to an air vent near the ceiling* Issac: I got an idea now. Drew, draw a long rope! Drew: Uh...I don't have my notebook... Issac: Then draw on the wall, for crying out loud! Drew does what he suggests and traces her finger on the wall. To her shock, she leaves a mark on it. Issac transforms into a monkey and climbs up the wall toward the air vent. Using his newfound dexterity, he easily removes the cover. Drew then tosses him the rope she made, and he holds it as she, Hugeo, and Kal climb up. They then crawl through the vent. Meanwhile, Drimble stands in his office, as a Marine bursts through the door. Marine: Commander! The redheaded fruit user has broken into the prison and freed the other fruit users, as well as Kal Rydan! We can't find them anywhere! Drimble: Don't worry...they will show themselves soon, and I will put the final nail in the coffin of our three fruit users. I know who they are now...and one of them is even more special than I thought... Category:Stories Category:The Second Piece Category:A New Dawn Arc Category:Universe of Kaido